The Guardian and the Shipwright
by JA Baker
Summary: Korra is an up and coming Guardian, serving in the Vanguard as leader of the elite Fire Team Avatar. Asami is a lowly apprentice shipwright, toiling away behind the scenes. What could they possibly have in common? (unashamedly Korrasami smut-fic)


Destiny_ and _Legend of Korra_ are both owned by other people who seem content to let us play.  
><em>_I'm just exploring exactly how much I can get away with under the Mature Rating, and the story serves no other purpose than that, so don't expect my best work.  
><em>_The story contains adult themes, language and situations between two women over the legal age of consent that may be inappropriate for younger readers.  
><em>_It goes without saying that reader discretion is therefore advised._

**The Guardian and the Shipwright**

"Move you bitch!" Asami growled as she strained against the wrench; she had to get the engine housing removed before she could even think of repairing the damage the jumpship above her had taken in its last mission.

All her life, all she had wanted to do was help serve the noble Guardians that were all that stood between the Last City and the encroaching armies of the Darkness. Every night as a small child, before going to bed, she had looked up at the Tower; the last rays of the setting sun glistering off of its highest levels. Back then she had seen it as a castle, like out of the old stories her mother use to tell her from before the Fall. Stories of knights in shining armour that rode out fought monsters to rescue beautiful princesses. Stories to inspire hope for a better tomorrow, and Asami had spent her nights dreaming of becoming a Guardian, high up in the Tower. But those stories had ended the day her mother died, killed in a bomb planted in the market by a follower of a suicide cult that worshipped the Darkness. Her father had no time to tell his daughter stories. Instead, he simply told her the truth; only those born in the Light of the Traveller could become Guardians. So instead Asami had set her heat on the next best thing: if she couldn't _become_ a Guardian herself, she could serve and help them any way she could. Throwing herself into learning everything she could, she had discovered a natural affinity for machines and mechanisms, more than enough to ensure a place at one of the few collages left. There she had spent every waking moment studying, never once allowing herself to become distracted. Passing all her exams, she had applied to work at the Tower, one of thousands of hopefuls seeking to secure one of the few spots that came open each year. The day she revived the confirmation that her application had been a success was perhaps the happiest of her life. Her father had been so proud of her as she left home for the last time, a whole new life ahead of her, her thoughts already on the grand adventure to come.

"Fuck!" Asami cursed as the wrench suddenly swung, the bolt having finally worked free, tripping her off balance and sending her splashing down into a pool of grace and oil on the floor.

Her new life was proving to be far, far different than she had imagined.

First off, while the Guardians were great warriors, they were also people, and that meant that some of them were nice, and some of them were assholes. And unfortunately, as a lowly apprentice shipwright, there was little Asami could do but grin and bear it as shit fell upon her from a great hight. If she was lucky, then a Guardian might remember to thank her for repairing the damage done to their ship while they were off on a mission, but to all too many of the, she was little more than part of the scenery. At least now she'd been permanently assigned to a specific Fire Team after impressing Holliday with her dedication and skill, things might start to get better.

"Enjoy your trip?" A humours voice asked from above and a strong, gauntleted hand reached down to her, "I guess I should have warned you; Naga tends to bite."

"Thanks..." Asami accepted the offered hand, and felt like her arm was going to be ripped out of her shoulder as she was pulled to her feet forcefully, "Naga?"

"My ship; she can be a right cast-iron bitch at times, but I love her." The stranger turned to face her, hand held out, "The names Korra, by the way."

"As...Asami..." The young shipwright managed to get her own name out, despite herself.

By the Traveller, the Guardian before her was stunning. While not as tall as Asami, she was muscular without losing what unmistakably feminine lines, even hidden below layers of power-armour and padding. She had icy-blue eyes and long, shoulder-length hair held back on either side of her angular face. There was something about the way she held herself, feminine yet strong, projecting an aura of total control and authority that made Asami go somewhat weak at the knees. A quick look at the marking on her shoulder made it clear that she was a Warlock; one capable of wielding great and mysterious powers granted unto them by the Traveller itself.

"Hey, beautiful." A tall Hunter shot her a wicked grin, gesturing to her soot and oil covered face and overalls, "Like the look."

"Her name's Asami, jack-off." Korra punched him on the shoulder, "She's our new tech, so maybe you could at least learn her name?"

"Mako only learns the names of his conquests." The voice came from the catwalk above, and Asami looked up to see a Titan with vivid green eyes smiling down at her, "And only then so he can brag about them afterwards."

"And that's Bolin, the third member of Fire Team Avatar." Korra put an arm around Asami's shoulder, "Trust me; you look after us, and we'll look after you."

And Korra had been true to her word; within a week, Asami had been moved out of the apprentice barracks and into private quarters. They weren't exactly spacious; a living-room with a couch that folded out into a bed, but they came with a small shower/toilet room, freeing her from the need to use the communal showers, something she had never been truly at home with. It also gave her somewhere to work on a few pet projects, away from prying eyes. Life as a shipwright was hard, promotions rare and hard thought for, and there were many who'd willingly take any advantage they could find to gain Holliday's attention. Being the assigned shipwright for a hot new team quickly making a name for itself kept her busy round the clock; the number of missions they pulled meant lots of maintenance and repair work, which also meant a lot of chances to impress her superiors, or to screw up royally and be replaced with someone else. It helped that she had become something approaching friends with the three Guardians who's ships she cared for, or at least, as close to friendship as a lowly shipwright could expect from people of their status. They'd often come and watch her work on their ships, telling her about the world beyond the confines of the City, the wonders they had seen, or trade a few jokes, just to pass the time. Asami had an inkling that being a Guardian wasn't as glamours as she had grown up believing. Yes, they were the elite guards, standing firm against the Darkness, but they also had no solid link to their past lives; the constant attack and defend was all they had.

One day, Korra had given her a pendant, a Golden Age relic she had found while out on patrol; it was a simple blue gem, a wave-like form carved onto the front. The Warlock could have easily traded it for an upgrade to her weapons, the market for _any_ remnant from that bygone age always demanding more than could ever be supplied. But instead she had handed it over with a faint smile that had stirred up long suppressed emotions deep inside Asami that she was unable to fully understand. She had long ago realised that she was attracted to Korra, but this was something far, far stronger and deeper than mere physical attraction. It felt like something she'd only ever read about before; love. She couldn't ware the pendant while working; even if she hadn't been afraid of losing it or getting it damaged, it would have been a clear breach of just about every safety regulation on the book, and her supervisors would have had little choice put to report her for it. But during what little free time she had, it was always hanging over her heart, a constant reminder of her somewhat confusing relationship with the enigmatic Guardian.

Then came the day when _everything_ changed.

It had been so late she didn't dare look at the clock when Asami stumbled through the door into her quarters, already shedding her grimy overalls as she kicked the door shut behind her. Korra, Mako and Bolin had returned from a strike mission to Venus that morning, Bolin's ship so shot-up it was a wonder it had even made it back, let alone survived re-entry. Holliday had sent over another two apprentices to take care of the other ships, allowing Asami to concentrate on the Titans ride. She'd had to replace so many components she wasn't even sure it was still the same ship anymore, but she finally had it back on-line and ready to be taken for a test flight. But that was a job for tomorrow, and right then and there, her shower was beckoning her on with a sirens-song of hot water and soap to wipe away the sweat and the dirt that felt like it covered every inch of her. She turned it on a and quickly finished stripping while she waited for it to heat up, well aware of how much trouble she'd get in if she went over her allotted supply. Satisfied that it was at the required temperature, she slipped naked into the steam-filled room; the water was nearly scalding hot, but Asami embraced it, allowing it to wash away the dirt and the stress and the aches and pains of the day. Every drop of water that landed on her pale skin felt like it was cleaning her very soul, leaving her renewed and reborn. She felt like she could have stayed under the shower forever, but she knew she didn't have long to finish washing herself before the buzzer would sound and she would have to leave her little haven of warmth and peace.

She was half way through rinsing the shampoo out when she felt a gust of cold air across her back, spinning round, she almost slipped on the wet floor, but managed to grab hold of the wall and peered through the water and the steam. Korra stood in the open doorway, her eyes locked onto Asami. It took the young shipwright a moment to realise that the Guardian was as naked as she was, her body every bit as amazing as Asami had dared to dream. There were scars, here and there, but they only seemed to add to just how amazing the rest of her looked, with her cantaloupe sized breasts, toned abs and slender waist. Asami couldn't help but let her eyes drift down until they reached the smooth skin around the Warlocks perfectly shaved slit.

"Hope you don't mind, but I let myself in." She offered as way of explanation, her hungry eyes all but devouring the sight before her, "I have to share a bathroom with the guys, and Mako's in there right now, banging some War Cult groupie he picked up at a bar."

Asami was sure she was going to say something, but the moment she opened her mouth, Korra was upon her, pressing her back up against the cold tiles as their bodies pressed up against each-other, their lips meeting. Korra's tongue darted between Asami's lips, and the started woman simply melted into her bold intruders arms. The kiss deepened, fuelled by hunger as Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and pulled her closer. She could feel her hard nipples rubbing against Korra's, every last movement sending a jolt of electricity down her spine to her now very aroused slit. Korra pushed Asami's legs apart with one of her own, pressing her thigh against the other woman's core, rubbing her erect clit. Asami let out a deep moan that was swallowed by Korra's hungry mouth as their kiss continued, the Warlock running her hands up her companions thighs, cupping her pert arse, then making their way up her slender frame to cup her full breasts. Asami sighed as Korra rubbed and tweaked her nipples, one of her legs reaching up to wrap around the other woman's waist.

A buzzer sounded, indicating that they had reached the limits of Asami's assigned supply of hot water, but both women ignored it, if they even noticed it.

Korra started moving her leg back and forth, pressing it hard against Asami's core, who in return began to grind herself against the other woman, desperately seeking her release. She could feel it building up inside her, like a volcano about to erupt, and she blinked as she realised that this would be the first orgasm she'd ever had that wasn't the result of her own hands and imagination. She felt like she should say something, but that would have meant breaking away from the kiss, and she would have sooner died than do that. The pressure built up inside her in waves, each met with a deep grunt or a groan that was lost in Korra's mouth, until she reached the point of no return. Finally breaking the kiss, Asami rolled her head back, eyes to the heavens, and let out a deep, animalistic cry of eustacy as she succumb to her pleasure. Her body shook, copious amounts of her juices flowing out over Korra's leg to mingle with the water as the universe seemed to explode around her. Never before, even during her most torrid of late-night fantasies, where she had rubbed and fingered herself to climax after climax, had she felt anything even remotely like what she was experiencing at the moment. It was as if she was one with the cosmos, and it was all thanks to the woman who was at that very moment, sucking and nibbling at her neck, marking Asami for all to see as claimed.

Completely spent, Asami slumped slowly to the floor, finding herself face-to-face with Korra's glistening slit. Reacting on pure instinct, she grabbed the other woman by the hips and delved in with her tough, eager to taste the woman who had just brought her so much pleasure. What she lacked in experience, she sort to make up for with enthusiasm, determined to bring Korra just as much pleasure as she had given. She kissed, sucked and licked the other woman clit, then pressed her lips to the open slit and kissed it deeply, sending her tongue seeking out the deepest recesses that it could. Korra stood, her back arched, hands resting on Asami's head, content to let her new lover find her own way. Her left hand squeezing Korra's tight arse, Asami brought her right hand round and slipped two finger deep into the quivering slit before her as her mouth returned to suck on the throbbing clit at its apex. Her fingers reached far deeper than her tongue ever could, and they soon found the special spot they were looking for. The deep groan that emanated from somewhere deep inside Korra and echoed off the thankfully soundproof walls informed Asami that her actions were appreciated, and she started rubbing hard on the spongy area of flesh inside the Warlock as she continued to work her clit like her life depended on it. Korra's orgasm came suddenly, her legs buckling suddenly, and she almost landed on top of Asami, the shipwrights fingers still buried deep inside her clasping core. She wrapped her arms around her lover, clinging on to her for dear life as she road out the waves of her climax, her breaths as deep and rapid as her pounding heart.

They sat on the floor of the shower, a tangled heap of arms and legs, until the water turned itself off automatically, the Towers systems having decided that enough was enough, already sending a formal complaint to Asami's supervisors. Regaining some of their composure, they managed to stand, and dried each other off, sharing soft kisses and tender cresses as they went. Slipping her arms around Asami, Korra led her into the other room, and the shipwright saw the Guardians cloths laying in a trail that led from the front door to the showers, a clear sign that she had fully intended for what had happened to happen. Without saying a word, they unfolded the sofa and spread out the sheets. The bed was small, really only intended to sleep on, but that just meant that they had to lay with Korra spooning Asami from behind, holding the other woman's naked body against hers with her strong arms. Feeling safer and more relaxed then she ever had in her life, Asami started to drift of to sleep. She had no idea if what had happened was just the Warlocks way of dealing with stress, or if it was something more, but she'd take what she could get.

"I love you, Asami." Korra whispered sleepily in her ear.

Asami smiled to herself as sleep claimed her; oh yes, she'd take whatever she could get.

**The End**


End file.
